Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Oilux
Summary: Post Take Back the Falls. The adventures were over, they weren't meant to discover anything more. The Pines were happy, but things never stayed the same.
1. I Know

_We'll meet again,_  
 _Don't know where, don't know when,_  
 _But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

Thank J, who always gets me to write. Also inspired by a gorgeous work of art on tumblr by linklyshow.

Chapter One: We'll Meet Again

* * *

Deep in the forest, in a part unknown to many people, there is a small placed covered in vines and leaves. Upon entering this small area, it seems as though the entire forest is trying to hide It. Yet nothing stays secret in Gravity Falls for long, even if it takes years, even the forest itself cannot protect the creatures from the entity it tries to hide.

Birds learn not to sit on It. Bugs do not crawl on It. In fact, the only living thing near It is the vines and grass that wrap around It to keep It hidden and out of sight. They do this, not because they want to, but to bury the past and stop It from coming back. It is a very strange thing, something so unnatural and yet natural at the same time. It lays underneath the dirt and waits, It waits for its time, and soon enough, the time will come. After all, some stories were never meant to end.

It wasn't a peaceful silence that surrounded the area over It, but a stale silence that settled wrong on the ears. There was nothing more than a deafening silence as the birds refused to sing, and the insects refused to hum. No one wanted to go near It, not after the third bird had landed on the outstretched arm and had burst into flames just a moment later.

There was so much rumor in the air about It. No one is really sure about It. The people who live in town not so far away, they do not know about It. That is the way the forest would like to keep it.

But It sits. It waits. It hungers.

* * *

"Dipper! We're here, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The sleepy brunet jolted awake at the sound of his sister's voice, and blearily looked out the window of the bus. Just in time to see the sign that said 'Welcome to Gravity Falls!' Go past them. It felt right to be back, and Dipper breathed a sigh of relief that the long bus ride was finally over with. It seemed to never want to end.

Mabel bounced up and down in her seat, watching as the bus stop finally came into view. This was their first summer back since they had turned thirteen, and now the teens were both eighteen. The Stan's had finally come back from their many years of traveling the ocean, and as a last present, they were coming to let Dipper and Mabel spend their last summer in Gravity Falls.

After this, there would be no play time, no Summer's of idleness and sleeping until noon. It would be college and jobs and responsibility, and the twins were ready. They were ready for one final summer full of adventures and friends and family.

Soos was still running the Mystery Shack, and was more than happy to let the Pines family come back to spend one last summer there. Though they probably could have stayed anywhere, seeing as how they were still heroes to the small town. Yet nothing said nostalgia like staying in the place where it had all started.

The bus rolled up to the stop, and Dipper and Mabel were the only passengers on the long trip. Not that they minded. Sal, their bus driver, didn't care how loud they got, and even played along with their games to help pass the time. After all, on a long bus ride such as this one, games to pass the time made things so much better.

Standing at the station were two old men, one leaning on a cane with an actual need instead of just a show, and the other one as poised as ever with his hands behind his back. The two had only taken a break from their adventures at sea, coming back only for them.

Mabel was the first one off the bus, and she hadn't even set her feet on the ground before she had tackled the two old men. They didn't fall, but they did stumble back as they did their best not to fall to the ground.

Dipper managed to grab all of their suitcases, hauling them off the bus and giving a wave to Sal as he took off. Mabel and Stan and Ford were all laughing together, with Mabel showing off her newest sweater and the older men talking about how much she had grown.

It really was strange to suddenly be the same height as Stanley and Ford, and Dipper marveled at that as he no longer had to look up to meet their gaze. He had grown so much, his shoulders broader, his stance wider, his face covered in a little bit of stubble, and actual muscle toning his arms and chest. He wasn't the same weak twelve year old boy anymore.

"Look at this kid!" Stanley laughed, clapping Dipper on the back. Dipper hardly flinched, even though the old man still packed a punch. "I remember when you were such a shrimp. Now look at you! Almost as tough as Mabel, right?"

"You know it! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!" Mabel chanted, and Ford laughed quietly before joining in with her. Dipper and Stan rolled their eyes together, and the elder helped the younger pick up the suitcases.

"Still the same Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked, grinning from ear to ear. Stan laughed, hefting Mabel's bag of art supplies over his shoulder.

"Still the same Gravity Falls."

* * *

The Mystery Shack had new attractions, and yet it still had the same kind of clients. Dipper glanced around at some of the newest creations that Melody and Soos had made, seeing how well done they were. It was easy to see they took inspiration from the very creatures that lived in the forest.

"Dude!" Soos suddenly came out of the back, still wearing the same faded red fez and the typical suit that Stan would wear for tours. Dipper and Mabel had been looking around the giftshop, pointing out new things to one another, and also seeing the things that had stayed the same over the years.

Before the twins could do anything, they were suddenly engulfed in a large bear hug from Soos, but no protests left Dipper or Mabel's lips. It was great to be back home and reunited with old friends. Dipper laughed, being set down on the floor a moment later.

"I missed you two!" Soos cried happily, and Mabel didn't let go of her hug just yet, but Dipper took a step back to regain his personal space once more.

Once back on their feet and catching up, Soos grabbed one of the hats that he kept in stock and shoved it on Dipper's head. The young man had stopped wearing hats a while ago, but the nostalgia instantly made him righten the hat and feel at home. Mabel didn't need anything, since she still had her grappling hook and proudly showed it to Soos when he asked.

"Whatcha do with the hat Wendy gave ya, dude?" Soos brought up as he helped the twins carry their bags up the stairs. The Stan twins had moved in the day before, taking Stanford's old room, since Melody and Soos now slept in the place where Stanley had slept.

A light blush crossed his cheeks at the mention of Wendy, remembering how much of a dork he acted around her back then. "I stopped wearing hats a while ago. I left Wendy's hat back in Piedmont."

"He's lying! I saw it in his bag!" Mabel shouted, as though trying to alert the whole house.

"Mabel!" Dipper's blush was completely red by now, and he glared at his twin before he took the bags from Soos. At least that way he wouldn't have to deal with the mocking laughter. Mabel still laughed, and Soos didn't say anything as he let Dipper have the bags.

Settling back in was as easy as before, and Dipper quickly found it much easier than the summer they had to leave. It felt like coming back to their second home, like they had never really left. Mabel felt the same, and soon enough she had all of her posters hanging from the walls.

"It's good to be home." Dipper sighed happily as Mabel jumped on her bed.

"It really is."

* * *

The silence that was so heavy before seemed to get heavier to the birds and the bees, a large weight that settled over them. Things that were near It suddenly managed to get farther away, and the smallest sound was heard to break the silence. It sounded like electricity crackling across the surface of the earth.

It was almost time, It was ready, It was waiting.


	2. We'll Meet Again

I love the support I'm getting for this! More support means more updates, so make sure you review! I love you all so much.

Chapter Two: Don't Know Where

* * *

There was a silence about the Shack that Dipper didn't remember too clearly. He remembered waking up to adventures on some mornings, and he remembered waking up to the sounds of breakfast. Yet now, even though the Shack had the Pines family back in it, it was still as silent as ever. The tours hadn't started yet, the people were still asleep, the first day of summer had really only just begun.

Dipper rose from the bed and didn't make a sound as to wake Mabel. Back in Piedmont they didn't share a room, so waking up and seeing his sister there was strange to say the least. They didn't complain about it, only happy to be back in the Shack after so much time had passed.

Mabel was still glitter and sweaters, and Dipper was still books and words. He scrubbed his face with his hands as he rose from his bed, and didn't want a moment that would ruin this. There was a peace about the room, and Dipper could be kind and leave it. Even though Mabel would have jumped on him to wake him up.

After brushing his teeth and trying to comb down the fluffy mop of hair, Dipper was back in the room and shaking his head at the sight of a snoring Mabel. He searched through his bag before getting out a certain book, the only book he had read a hundred times over and still loved to read again and again.

It took a bit of wandering before he found the hidden ladder to the roof, and Dipper had almost thought that Soos had it removed. It was just cleverly hidden though, and Dipper easily scaled it with one hand, the other holding tight to a certain Journal.

The roof was dirty, the chairs were covered in grime and broken in places. Dipper made a mental note that he would have to clean the roof off, so that he could go and sit up here. It was his favorite thinking place, after all. Dipper had no place back in Piedmont that compared to it.

Even then he sat down on the edge of the roof with the book open to a random page and placed on his knees, his gaze wasn't on the pages but on the tree line before him. It hadn't changed. Dipper had grown as much as the trees did, and while he had looked at the horizon and the sun of a fresh dawn, Dipper marveled at the fact that while everything around them seemed to change, some things always stayed the same.

A light breeze was in the air, enough to make him shiver and glance down at the Journal as a couple of pages flipped through the wind. He didn't reach out to stop them, but the wind eventually settled, and Dipper was left staring down at the Cipher Wheel.

* * *

Dipper had really missed breakfast with his family. He always had Mabel and their syrup races, but there was something about listening to Ford talk about seeing the kraken and watching Stan make pancakes that always made him feel at home. Piedmont was a great place for his friends and school, but Gravity Falls was always the place of friends and home.

"Bro! You got your head in the clouds again!" Mabel suddenly broke through his thoughts, rapping Dipper on the side of the head. Dipper winced, because even after all of the years Mabel's strength had only grown, rubbing where she had hit him. "Earth to Dipper!"

"Mabel! Geeze, I'm listening." Dipper shook his head and ate more of his pancakes before they went cold. He would still eat them, but he wouldn't like them as much. He clearly remembered how Stan would get upset when they wouldn't finish their breakfast.

"Anyways, Dipdop doesn't pay attention, he still keeps his nose in those books and doesn't have anything else to do. Like get a girlfriend."

"Mabel!"

"I think he likes the book better anyways."

Dipper put his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands, trying to hide the stubborn blush. Mabel knew he wasn't attracted to girls, yet she still teased him endlessly about that fact. Though the fact that his mother was always asking when he was going to get a boyfriend wasn't helping his case at all.

"Anyways, Grunkle Stan, how goes sailing?" Mabel changed the subject figuring that she had teased her brother enough.

Ford placed a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder, not saying anything as Mabel and Stan fell into their own conversation. Dipper smiled back, finishing off his food before he scampered out of the kitchen.

Dipper couldn't think of a better way of spending his first real day back in Gravity Falls than walking in the woods. Piedmont was fun, but it didn't have anything that Dipper was interested in. It didn't have magical creatures, it didn't have gnomes and unicorns and fairies.

Grabbing the journal and the backpack he had come in with, Dipper settled into the woods. It was a moment before recognized the woods around him, and it was like settling into an old routine. Everything stayed right where he left it, in the same places he had seen everything before. Dipper inhaled the scent of pine and the sounds of the forest, and felt like he had finally returned home to where he belonged. Dipper Pines was named after the woods, of everything that was around them and everything he liked about Gravity Falls.

He had never seen anything like this in California. Sure, they had woods and forests, but he didn't like them as much as he liked where he was. It wasn't long of walking before he pulled out the Journal, simply flipping around it with no pages or ideas in mind. He could always find something new, since Dipper was sure that he could find something that Stanford hadn't found just yet. Though Dipper was starting to think that was impossible, since Stanford had discovered almost everything in the forest.

Dipper sighed as he flipped through the journal, none of the entries as appealing to him as the last couple of entries he had made. Stanford had loved how into the Journal Dipper was, and happily encouraged everything that Dipper did. He also looked over the entries that Dipper had changed, loving the corrections.

Though his favorite entry of all was the one about his sister, after the first adventure they had ever had in Gravity Falls with the gnomes. He looked down at the faded words, running his finger over his scrawled handwriting. He should probably work on that, but at least it was legible, unlike Stan's writing which-.

Dipper's thoughts were suddenly cut off as he went tumbling down a sudden drop from the ground. He yelped as he went flying over the edge, hands scraping the ground as he tried to break his fall. There was soft noises and the sounds of Dipper hitting the ground over and over again, as the Journal flew out of his grip so his hands could protect his head.

Finally his body stopped rolling as the small cliff came to an end, and he rolled a couple more times before he hit stone with a groan and finally stopped. An immediate groan passed his lips as he checked over himself for injuries, letting himself rest on the stone.

His wrist was definitely broken, there was a small cut on his forehead, and there were so many cuts and bruises that were already forming. During his fall he had collected a lot of leaves and twigs, and already he was pulling them out of his hair with his good hand. His broken wrist was cradled against his chest to prevent any further harm.

"Goddamn it all." Dipper cursed, not noticing the way his words so easily broke the heavy silence in the air. Yet once the silence was back and hanging over him, he glanced around, wondering what happened to the birds and the sounds of nature.

"Weird." Glancing back the way he fell, he saw the Journal tossed on the ground. A bit of grunting effort later, and Dipper had pushed himself away from the odd shaped stone and towards the ground.

"Why did I want to go out again?" Dipper couldn't even get to his feet, and found himself lying on the flat of his back, simply talking to make up for the lack of sound. At least he hadn't broken his leg, since cell reception was known to be spotty in the woods.

Glancing around, Dipper felt his breathing completely stop as he looked over at the stone he had landed against. There were a couple drops of blood resting against the stone from where he had landed against it, and it was covered in dirt and grass and even cracked in some places, but it was easy to tell what he was staring at. It was a sight he never thought he would see again. Something he thought was shattered the moment Stan had destroyed him.

"Bill?" Dipper's voice cracked, and he was so thankful that no one was around to hear it. Unless the statue counted. Dipper didn't think it counted.

"This is so freaky." Dipper had been spending too much time with Mabel, if the word 'freaky' was any sign of it. He didn't mind too much, but his good hand did reach out to touch the dirty statue. "Yeah, this is really weird."

How strange it was to see Bill, and know it really wasn't him. The hand was still extended, and Dipper remembered the moment he say Stanley take the others hand and seal the deal. Dipper hadn't thought the statue had lives.

"Look at you, how has no one found you?" Dipper reached out to touch the bulbous eye. It would never stop freaking him out. "I'll have to come back with a bit of spray paint."

Nothing else happened behind the suffocating silence. Dipper stared at the hand that seemed to be extended out towards him, and wondered how it managed to stay there and not break off with age. It had been years, after all.

"Stupid demon." Dipper was grinning now, unable to wash away that sense of pride from defeating Bill. "I knew we'd win. But here's to you, huh? It was a good fight."

Dipper reached out, grasping the stone hand with his own. Nothing happened, but his mind seemed to think something would, and he breathed a sigh of relief anyways. Dipper laughed more to himself as he pulled back, but his hand wouldn't let go.

Before he could do anything, there was a flash of white light and Dipper was thrown back against the ground. Everything hurt, he couldn't move, but his hand was still holding another hand as he coughed and tried to get his mind about him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pine Tree!"


	3. Don't Know Where

Hey guys! I need you to answer a question for me. There are two options we can have here. I can update as I write things, or I can have a certain day to update and you will get guaranteed updates. If there isn't a set day, I can't guarantee updates consistently.

Which day of the weeks should this fic update?

Chapter Three: Don't Know When

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pine Tree!"

Dipper didn't know what happened, but his head was pounding and he felt like he had been through a bomb rather than tumbling down a cliff. He clutched at his head, noticing how he lost his hat somewhere along the way, but that was the last thought on his mind. His hair now felt damp from something sticky, and Dipper's heart rate increased as he realized he had a head wound. Those could be deadly.

"That looks pretty nasty kid."

And now he was hearing voices. Dipper must have hit his head harder than he thought, and he wanted to scream with pain as his fingers brushed over the wound on his head. Why did it have to be that voice, the voice of the being he still hated most in the world?

"I'm not imaginary! Geeze, your thoughts are loud."

When had he closed his eyes? Dipper wasn't really sure, but now they peeled open to see the black and yellow mess floating above him. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to go back to sleep, even though he hadn't been asleep in the first place.

"Pine tree! Hey, I'm pretty sure you humans aren't meant to get all loopy like this. Geeze, if I had known that doing this would drain you this much, I would have taken it down a notch!" Bill was extremely loud, and his voice made Dipper wince and shut his eyes once more.

"Are you paying attention? Don't go to sleep, kid."

Dipper groaned and peeled his eyes open. This was all some fevered dream of his, he hit his head going down the side of the cliff and was really lying unconscious. That sounded so much more reasonable to Dipper. He blinked as there was blood dripping into his eyes, and a small black hand still holding his own. He was really dreaming.

"That looks really bad." If the triangle had a mouth to smile with, Dipper knew he would be smirking. "What are you looking at?"

Dipper reached up with his free hand, because for some reason the demon didn't want to let go his other hand, and poked the edge of the triangle. It felt soft, like flesh, but it was still hard. The demon backed away from his touches. It was amazing how much expression one bulbous eye could hold.

"You're dead." Dipper laughed a little bit, his hand falling back against his chest. His broken wrist still burned, and everything about him hurt.

"Okay, as much fun as you are like this, Pine Tree." Bill started, floating down just a little closer to Dipper. "I have a feeling you humans aren't meant to be so loopy and bleed as much like you are."

Dipper felt like everything was floating around them. He stared up at Bill, wondering when this crazy dream would end and he would be able to get his phone out to call Mabel. She was always able to find him.

"Pine Tree!" Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts again by the rather loud voice. He groaned a little putting his hand on his face. "I need you to say yes."

Dipper tried to tug his hand away from Bill, but the demon didn't seem to be dealing with that. He tried to mumble out a yes, but his voice came out slurred, and Dipper was starting to wonder if he had ever felt so much pain in a dream.

"Come on, give me something to work with, kid, can't have you dying on me yet."

The demon's words didn't really make much sense to Dipper, but eventually he slurred out something that sounded like a yes. Apparently that was good enough for the demon, because the next thing that he knew the others free hand was on his face and suddenly the pain was starting to recede. The triangle floating above him was managing to frown even with no mouth, and Bill watched as Dipper finally seemed to come back to life.

Bill pulled his hand back from Dipper's head, wiping the small black hand on Dipper's already dirty shirt to get rid of the blood. "I'll never understand humans and their blood. Pain is hilarious and all that, but you're just gross."

Dipper frowned, once more trying to pull his hand from Bill, but the other had a good grip on him. His free hand now seemed back under his control, and he brushed away the blood that was starting to congeal on his forehead.

"I'm not a dream, kid. This is real life."

"Seriously, will you shut up?" Dipper snapped, and surprisingly the triangle did just that. Dipper still felt pain radiating from almost everywhere else in his body besides his head now. Especially from his wrist, the one holding Bill's own hand. He couldn't understand why they were still holding hands.

"Pine Tree." Bill's voice was at least softer now, not as loud. "Are you dying? I can't have you dying just yet."

"Yet? That's reassuring." It was still all too easy to believe that this was a dream caused by hitting his head too hard. "Let go, you stupid dorito."

Why couldn't he let go of Bill's hand? This was so stupid, he was just going to wake up and realize this was some strange dream. Mabel would make fun of him for going out alone and almost dying, but she wound bandage him up and complain that he didn't take her with him.

"You're not dying at least." Bill reached down and gave Dipper's cheek a pat. "You're also not dreaming, fleshbag. You're so annoying, can you just understand that? Or does your feeble mind not comprehend that I'm back."

"You can't be back, Stan had you erased." Dipper would have crossed his arms stubbornly if he was able to. "So suck it."

Bill raised his arms in a way of shrugging that he could manage with no shoulders. Dipper ended up chuckling a little bit as he watched it, finding the mannerisms of the triangle amusing, especially when he had never taken the chance to watch them before.

"Alright, game's over, let go already." The joke of holding hands was getting old, and Dipper tried to tug his hand away once more.

Yet the small black hand in his own wouldn't let go. It was like Mabel had slapped super glue to his palm and stuck their hands together. They were holding hands more because they had to, not because they wanted to, but at least Bill seemed as upset over this as he did.

"Can't, kid, we're stuck. Also, don't really know how humans do things but we're basically married now." Bill leaned back in the open air, free hand behind his head with his legs crossed. Dipper scoffed, but Bill didn't say anything more, and there was a sinking pit in Dipper's stomach that told him this wasn't a joke.

"Seriously?" Dipper was going to kill something. "This can't be happening. I just hit my head really hard and this is all some kind of dream."

Bill rolled his one eye, his free hand moving from behind his head to reach out and place itself over Dipper's wrist. The human hissed as he felt white hot pain race up his arm, but he still couldn't get away. Bill watched him impassively, small hand tightening for a moment before he let go.

"Trust me, Pine Tree, I know something about dreams. You're not asleep." Then the demon was laying back in the air like he hadn't even caused Dipper pain.

"Trust you? You almost killed Mabel! You were going to kill me! You almost destroyed my town!" Dipper didn't mind shouting if Bill was the only one to hear him. The horrible feeling of dread was slowly slipping over him as he heard Bill gloat, but it was nothing compared to the anger he felt upon hearing Bill say to trust him.

"Whoa, just an expression. You mortals are so testy." Bill floated down a little so Dipper's arm didn't have to strain to reach him. It wasn't because he cared, but he didn't like the way his own arm had to hang down to stay connected. Not that the connection would have let them separate.

"We're not married, this is just some stupid dream, and I'm going home." Dipper struggled to his feet, trying to get up but unable to get his feet underneath him. Bill didn't do anything, just floating there and watching Dipper struggle.

"I'm not married to some stupid, floating, yellow triangle." Dipper muttered to himself, reaching out and trying to use the statue of Bill for balance, but it wasn't there anymore. He went toppling back to the ground, crying out as he landed on his injured wrist once more. If it wasn't broken before, it was broken in a couple new places now.

"Human marriage is just a social construct anyways. Demon marriage is so much more binding." Bill waved a hand dismissively. "Makes sense you wouldn't understand with your primitive mind, after all."

"Bill!" Dipper shouted, in pain and wanting nothing more than to go home. "Enough! Tell me what's going on!"

The triangle heaved a sigh like it was the worst thing in the world. As he seemed to get ready to speak though, thunder rumbled across the sky and rain began to pour. The brunet and the triangle looked up to the sky in unison, and Dipper flinched as rain started to hit his form.

"How about after we find a tree or something to rest under. Maybe a pine tree!" Bill cackled with laughter even though he was uncomfortable in the rain. "Get it? Because I call you Pine Tree!"

Dipper wanted to die. Why couldn't the stupid demon at least come up with funny jokes? Dipper let his head hang as the rain really started to come down. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't, not with Bill hanging off his arm. The demon was completely ignoring the situation he placed Dipper in, thinking only of himself. Yet he hadn't thought of anyone else in his life before, and that wasn't about to change.


	4. Don't Know When

I asked everyone what day they wanted this updated, and I got one person who told me that they wanted it updated on Wednesday. So Wednesday's it is.

Chapter Four: Don't Know When

* * *

The rain felt more like ice as it came down on them, and Bill didn't seem as bothered by it as Dipper was. The brunet was shaking, his fingers feeling numb from the cold and there was nothing more he could do to get warm when he was completely soaked. Bill didn't even seem to notice it, refusing to stop with all of the jokes he came up with on the spot. Dipper had determined that this was hell, or at least a very bad nightmare.

The two had taken shelter underneath a nearby tree, with Dipper still trying to tug away his hand from the demon and having no success. Bill didn't stop talking, and Dipper wondered if the other just liked to hear his own voice.

"Bill, will you just shut up?" Dipper asked, not for the last time. "I can't deal with this right now."

Not with how he wanted to vomit from the pain in his wrist, not when the rest of him was shaking from the cold and everything was tiring. He leaned heavily against the tree and just tried to collect his thoughts.

"What, can't take my jokes? Shooting Star would at least find the humor in this situation." Bill managed to sigh as though he was in the worst place in the world.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk about her." Dipper snapped. He was too tired and cold to think about getting away, to make a plan to get away from this. Bill was going to have to deal with them being together, because there was nothing else he was going to do right now.

"Aw, come on, Pine Tree. Lighten up!"

"Lighten up?" Dipper leaned heavily against the tree, not looking at Bill. "I'm holding hands with a psychopathic demon who tried to murder my whole family. My wrist is broken, my head hurts, and I can't go home with you, so I'm stuck in the rain. So, shut up, and let me try to think of something."

Thankfully, silence came from Bill as Dipper tried to think. Dipper just wanted to get out of the rain and away from the other, but he wouldn't be able to do that. He wasn't able to go home, not with Bill still holding onto his hand like his life depended on it. Which, just maybe, it did.

"Kid, you need to calm down." Bill's voice was softer now. "Geeze, lighten up. It's not like I'm going to let you die out here."

"Bill, seriously, shut up."

Sometime during their conversation , Dipper had let his eyes slip shut, and now he just wanted to fall asleep. Why was everything so draining? He didn't even notice a change in the air, how it felt more charged and if he had been more aware, Dipper would have been worried that they were going to be hit by lightning.

"If you didn't like my form, all you had to do was say."

Dipper froze, his tired muscles screaming at him for it. He already knew he was going to turn and see Bill is some horrible form, maybe too many eyes and extra hands, and he didn't want to open his eyes. The demon's hands were suddenly larger in his own, and instinctively he held it a little bit tighter. It wasn't like he could actually let the other go.

"Look at me, Pine Tree."

Was that an order? Dipper squeezed his eyes shut even more out of spite, refusing to look at the demon. Bill squeezed Dipper's hand, and the other gasped as he felt sharp claws starting to dig in, and he squeezed his eyes shut even more.

"I think I'm being quite nice about this whole thing, but I can get sour very fast. Open those eyes and look at me, Pine Tree, before I peel back those lids and make you."

Bill had said that he didn't want Dipper to die just yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't torture Dipper before then. Stubbornness made him refuse, keeping his eyes closed, but the claws kept digging in and he couldn't deal with the added pain to his already hurt limb.

His eyes slowly peeled open, staring up at the sky for a moment before his eyes flickered over to Bill. Was that even Bill? There wasn't a floating triangle, but a man, a man with rather sharp nails actually.

In fact, there was blond and black hair that almost covered his other eye, and even then Dipper could see the small eyepatch he kept over that. The other was dressed in nice, fitting clothes, and it looked rather nice to see clothes that fit the other. Yet the sight of the grinning demon who had unnaturally sharp teeth and the claws that thankfully stopped digging in when he opened his eyes.

"You look what you see?"

Bill got a glare for his words, and Dipper felt his teeth start to chatter as the cold start to set into his bones. He stared and looked away, suddenly more exhausted than ever. He needed a lot of sleep, and he wished that he could go and lay in bed, away from this demon.

"I hate you." Dipper just ended up mumbling, looking at Bill once more before shutting his eyes once more.

There was a moment for silence until there was nothing more than the sound of rain and the rustling of clothing. It was another second before there was the feeling of warmth around his shoulders and Dipper found himself pressing into it even though there was the feeling of claws that gently scraped across his shoulders.

He wondered how Bill managed to take off his coat with one of his hands free, but that wasn't the most pressing thought on his mind with how cold he was. Bill's new body was already soaked through, but he didn't seem to mind the cold at all.

Dipper didn't really have a care about if Bill was cold, though he was wondering how the other managed to be so kind one moment and cruel another. The only thing he could come to the conclusion of was that he was actually useful to the other, he just didn't know how. Not yet.

"Your hand's bleeding." Bill muttered, leaning against the tree and tugging Dipper closer. The only sign the demon was cold was the slight shake in his arms. Dipper obliged after a moment, seeing his breath form before him.

"Who's fault is that?" Dipper snapped back, unable to help himself once more before he tried to tug his hand away from Bill. It didn't do him any good.

"Come on, Pine Tree, don't be so bitter." Bill spoke, suddenly, and not too gently, grabbing Dipper and pulling him against the blond. Dipper made a small noise of protest as he felt himself pressed against hard muscles of Bill's chest.

"I'm not bitter." The warmth was too much to resist, and Dipper found himself melting against the other. Were those abs? Dipper brushed those thoughts away.

"You are." Bill muttered back, since apparently they were being quiet. "It's okay, I'd be bitter too. I am, actually. We should get out of the rain."

Dipper glanced up at the sky, well really the leaves on the trees, and shrugged. He wasn't going to be bringing them back to the Mystery Shack, that was for sure.

"We should." Dipper agreed softly. "Why? Why all this?"

Bill didn't answer, but suddenly the arm that was around his shoulders went to grip tightly at Dipper's injured wrist. Even the slightest touch on the broken bone made Dipper hiss in pain, but it wasn't as though he could pull away.

"Why do you insist on trying my patience with nonsense questions you won't understand?" Bill hissed, applying just a little more pressure to the broken appendage. "Stop asking questions your pitiful human brain won't comprehend, and shut up. You're lucky I've been this patient with you. I don't mind dragging around a corpse."

Dipper's eyes stared open for a moment before he looked away from Bill. He hated this, he hated the demon, he hated himself for being so weak that he got trapped.

"Let go." Came his reply, almost unheard of over the sudden rumble of thunder. Bill gave one final squeeze before he did let go, and went as far as to take a step back from the human.

"We need to get out of the rain."

Bill repeated the sentence he said earlier with no trouble, as though they hadn't gotten into a fight and Bill threatened his life. Though Dipper supposed it was better that it was him over his sister.

"I'm not bringing you to the Shack." Dipper spat, knowing the angle the other was trying to get at. "I'd rather die in the woods."

"That can be arranged." Bill snapped back, this time his free hand going to snap out and wrap around Dipper's neck. "If you don't stop whining I will break that pretty little neck of yours. How long do you think it'll take Shooting Star to come and try to find you? I'm a patient demon, I can wait for her instead of you."

Gasping quietly, there was no real pressure on his neck besides a small amount right on his airflow. Bill hardly had to press and Dipper's breathing was suddenly very restricted. His free hand went to hold Bill's wrist, as though that would make the sadistic demon pull away.

"I'm not…" He had to pause to get more air. "Afraid of you."

He really wasn't. Dipper had beaten Bill too many times for him to be afraid of the other. True, he wished Mabel was with him, since they made the best team, but it wasn't something that was a priority. He could and would defeat Bill on his own.

Though suddenly the demon was laughing, letting go of Dipper and ignoring the others gasps for air. Dipper's throat was going to be so sore, more than likely going to have bruises as well.

"Oh, that's so cute Pine Tree." Bill cooed as though talking to a child. His fingers left Dipper's neck, slowly trailing up to grab the others chin and force their gazes together. "I'll let you know this, since I think your pathetic mortal mind can comprehend this. If I die, or get vanquished, or whatever you're already planning, you're getting dragged down with me."

He raised their joined hands, ignoring the hiss from Dipper at the motion and how the other tried to get away. There was still no progress made by the brunet.

"Until death do us part, and in demon marriage, when one dies so does the other. You'll never escape me, Pine Tree."


	5. But I Know

Hey everyone! As always, let me know what you think of my fic!

Chapter Five: But I Know

* * *

Even summer rain in Gravity Falls could have a distinct chill to it. Dipper knew this, and remembered spending so many nights in blanket forts with Mabel as the rain came down. This was the first time he was actually trapped outside in the rain, and his company made it even worse. Apparently Bill had never been out in the rain before, and Dipper had to deal with the aftermath of that.

"How much longer?" Dipper asked, not for the first time. Bill seemed to like to hear himself talk, and while Dipper had no real problems with that, he didn't like to hear constant complaining. Didn't the other have anything else to talk about? He had been trapped in a statue for years, why couldn't Bill talk about that.

"Just over the ridge." Bill pointed ahead as though there was anything before them but branches and leaves and twigs. Dipper bit back a groan, not about to make Bill upset with him again.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Dipper found it was easier to speak up now that Bill confirmed he wouldn't kill him, even though the other could threaten day and night about it. Death do they part? Dipper could work with that. Suddenly his own mortality was working to his advantage.

"Just past that pine tree." Bill returned, and Dipper hated being in the woods more than ever. Why couldn't Bill at least make good jokes?

It wasn't even worth arguing over. Dipper tugged Bill's jacket around him a bit tighter, able to see the goosebumps on the others skin because of how the rain made the cloth stick to Bill's skin. It didn't make a lot of sense for Bill to give up his jacket for the comfort of a human, but Dipper rationalized that it was because if he died, so would Bill.

"It's not that simple, Pine Tree. We haven't gone an orthodox way of the ceremony, so our souls aren't completely bound. Now stop thinking so loudly you're giving me a headache." Bill stepped over a rather large log in their way, not seeing if Dipper needed help.

"Have you been reading my thoughts?" Dipper almost screeched, loud enough to scare off a couple birds. He scrambled over the log and almost landed on his face next to Bill. "Those are private!"

Bill rolled his eyes, completely dismissing Dipper as easy as he acknowledged him. Dipper ran his hand down his face in frustration as they started walking deeper into the woods.

"Seriously, Bill you can't read my thoughts." Dipper tried to get that point across. "It's already bad enough because of this being bound thing, but now you're reading my thoughts?"

The demon shrugged, obviously not caring for what Dipper thought. Dipper couldn't really say he blamed him, since he was Bill. Bill never seemed to care about anyone but himself.

"I wouldn't read your thoughts, and I normally don't, thank you very much, but they're almost screaming at me because of this." He held their hands up for a moment, and Dipper hissed from the pain of the movement. "You just have to ask if you want me to fix that arm, Pine Tree."

He waited a moment, considering the words but deciding there was too much of vague area there. Bill could heal his arm and do more damage to the nerves. He wouldn't do anything to make a deal with Bill. Dipper easily ignored the statement.

Walking over the edge of a ridge they came across, Bill didn't look back at Dipper as a small and rundown cabin finally appeared. Dipper didn't even deny the relieved sigh that passed his lips, looking at the small shelter with a spark of happiness.

When they finally got there, it was easy to see that the place had been abandoned. Parts of the roof were caved in, the front door was stuck that required both of them moving together to get it to open. Bill still led Dipper in, and waited a moment to make sure that the floor wasn't caving in.

The sound of the rain hitting the roof was relaxing, and to Dipper a bit comforting. Nothing about this situation was normal, and so just a simple thing as the sound of rain hitting the roof made him relax. He wished he could go home.

Inside the cabin, the floor was dirty and soaked with water in some places, and some parts of it seemed like it was only held up by magic. Dipper looked around curiously, even as Bill walked to the back of the cabin like he had been there a hundred times before.

Though maybe the demon had. It felt like Dipper had been there before, even though the brunet had no clear memories of ever going through this cabin or even finding it before. It was all new to Dipper, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Does anyone know about this place?" Dipper asked softly, as though if his voice was louder it would disturb the peace they had. It was a record for how long Bill was taking to threaten him, and Dipper wanted it to stay that way.

"The people who owned this place died a long time ago." Bill spoke just as quietly back, copying Dipper's mannerisms just a little. Dipper didn't notice.

"How do you know that?" Dipper asked instead of pushing other topics. Anything to get an insight in Bill's mind.

"I know everything that happens in the woods." Bill was always cryptic. There never seemed a way to get a straight answer from him, since he always wanted to have his secrets. Dipper was quickly getting annoyed with that.

"Because that's not strange at all. You were in stone, you couldn't have known what was happening around you." Dipper shot back, and Bill didn't say anything. When one couldn't lie to answer a question, if was just better to ignore it. Dipper scoffed, but didn't say anything else, counting it as a victory.

Yet that doesn't mean that Dipper doesn't believe him. Not when Bill can delve into people's minds and know their worst fears. Dipper wasn't sure what his worst fear was, but he wasn't itching to find out.

"Your worst fear is being left behind." Bill suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence easily. "Well, not exactly that. More like being abandoned. Afraid everyone's going to leave you, Pine Tree?"

Dipper pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Bill hit the nail on the head, though it wasn't until it was spoken aloud did Dipper realize that it was what he feared most. The very thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

"Shut up, Bill." Came a response after a long moment, and even that was weak. Dipper couldn't help it though, he was tired from the walk and the rain, he was still mad at Bill for getting him into this mess. All of his problems could be traced back to the demon standing next to him.

"Just making the best of a bad situation." Bill cackled, delighted to have upset Dipper more. Though anything he could do to upset Dipper now made him happy. "You trapped me in stone, I think I'm allowed to get some revenge."

"You almost killed my sister!" Dipper must have really been exhausted, because as he screeched the words he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. "I hate you."

"I hate you too kid." Bill finally moved, going to the fireplace and throwing some of the random debris from the room in it. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he lit the fire.

Dipper didn't need any prompting to come closer, and soon enough he was kneeling before the fire with Bill at his side, their hands still connected. He wanted to go home. He wanted to forget about this place and everything in it. Most of all, he hated the demon, who was still talking to him.

"Get some sleep, Pine Tree, you need it."

Dipper didn't even fight it as darkness swept over him, and didn't even care when he was laying on Bill's shoulder to get that sleep.


	6. We'll Meet Again On

Shorter chapter, but I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've been dealing with a lot of emotional crap lately so other updates will be delayed.

Chapter Six: We'll Meet Again

* * *

It was still raining hours later when Dipper woke up, even if it was tapering off from how heavy it had been before. Rain was still rain, even if it came down in sprinkles or a heavy torrent. From the position he was in, Dipper was really starting to hate the rain.

He was pressed against something warm, and it took him longer than it should have to realize that he was sitting in Bill's lap, the demon currently snoring away his problems. Dipper had a silent question in his mind over whether or not dream demons actually dreamed, but that was quickly pushed aside. The main problem was the fact he was sitting in Bill's lap oh god why was he sitting in the demons lap?

Dipper no longer cared for the hand holding, sure it would make showering awkward and strange, but he could live with that. He hadn't accounted for how close he and Bill would have to be all of the time. Dipper wouldn't get another moment alone for the rest of his life unless he figured a way out of this. Maybe he could look through the journal-.

The journal. The journal he had left in the woods. Stanford might not have cared that much about them anymore, but they were still prized possessions to the Pines family, and Dipper had left them in the woods. In the rain.

He really hated the rain.

Bill yawned as Dipper started to move, seeming to automatically move so he so was holding the brunet tighter against him. It was freezing in the cabin, with the holes in the roof and the fact they were sitting on the floor, but Dipper didn't want to admit that. In fact, Bill seemed to radiate heat, and not in a healthy way. Dipper groaned as Bill owned his eyes and stared down at him, but not saying anything just yet.

"It's still raining?" At least the demon didn't seem to like the rain. Dipper slowly nodded as Bill loosened his hold and allowed the brunet to slip onto the hard floor instead.

"I didn't know demons slept." Dipper quipped, because he wanted to think of anything other than the chill that was going over his body, and the way his stomach was screaming at him to eat. Bill cocked an eyebrow, not even moving as Dipper leaned against the wall next to him.

"This form requires sleep, apparently." Bill muttered, dragging his hand over his face. "What's wrong with you?"

Dipper brought his knees to his chest, looking at Bill with something akin to shock on his face. The demon was concerned? Taking a second look at Bill's face, he shook the thought of concern off. Bill looked like he was nothing short of irritated. Though Dipper just shrugged, not wanting to tell Bill that he was cold and hungry.

"Nothing."

Bill instantly narrowed his eyes, before reaching out and grabbing Dipper's injured wrist. The human hissed, almost able to hide his hand behind his back until Bill's long fingers wrapped around it tightly. He was ashamed of the small whimper that passed through his lips, and instantly clenched his jaw to prevent further reactions. That's all Bill wanted, reactions and control. Dipper would be damned before he gave the demon either.

"Now Pine Tree, I thought we had made such great progress!" Even the smallest touches was enough to cause burning pain in his arm, and what could have been a clean break was now probably completely shattered. Bill just barely had to apply pressure for Dipper to pale and wish he could get away.

"Bill, stop, let go." Dipper didn't dare to try and pull his wrist away. "It hurts."

The demon scoffed, before just pulling the shaking male into his lap. Dipper felt tears prick at his eyes from the pain, and whimpered again as he was moved. Everything hurt, even though Bill's touches were no longer rough but soft. Dipper didn't even have it in him to protest as he was moved into Bill's lap again. The demon gently hushed him, acting surprisingly human for what he had just done before. Dipper still stubbornly tried to pull away from Bill, yet he couldn't get far without injuring his wrist further.

"Pine Tree." Bill mumbled, and Dipper felt himself still at the murmured words. "I know it hurts, I can feel it too. I can't help you if you don't let me and hold still right now."

The brunet's wrist had swelled during the night, and he all but whimpered again as Bill moved it away from his body and more towards the demon. Dipper didn't trust Bill, the demon would cause more pain, Bill wouldn't heal him.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see himself loose his hand. For someone who could create more limbs on command, Dipper really would have thought that Bill would be a bit more sympathetic to a broken wrist. Dipper brushed that thought off a moment later, shaking his head as he just barely felt Bill's fingers glossing over the swollen flesh.

Then the pain was gone. Dipper swiftly felt like he needed a nap, but he just laid against Bill and finally opened his eyes to see his healed wrist. Bill huffed a sigh, poking and prodding at the bruised flesh but not noticing anything off about it now.

"Stupid humans are so weak, always needing repairs." Bill mumbled. "I liked using that to hold against you, but I guess I can't have you too damaged."

Bill shook his head as though disappointed, and Dipper took the moment of silence to fold in on himself, deciding it must be the rain that was making him so exhausted. He yawned softly, unable to do anything except let his eyes slide shut. A nap was just what Dipper needed to really wake up.

Bill didn't say anything as Dipper drifted off into sleep still on his lap. The human was quite interesting, with how he claimed hate but really didn't do anything other than complain. The human was really worthless without the journal to help him out.

It was all the same to Bill. And this sudden change in plans really helped him out. Why had he been so obsessed with that rift when creating a bond with a human was so much easier? All Bill had to do was push a little on that small bond and he could easily steal the human's energy. It was wonderful, being able to have a constant source of renewable energy. As long as Dipper was alive, Bill could use him.

Their minds were so easily to pull apart. They might think they were run by heart and soul but it was really the mind creating all of that. And Bill was a master of the mind. A snap of his fingers and he knew their deepest fears and their darkest desires. A couple silver laced words and he could have a human eating out of the palm of his hand. Normally it was simply out of fear, but Bill loved the message it sent across. That he was so much better than them.

The demon sighed as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and worked on repairing the cabin so it was at least liveable. Pine Tree would sleep for a couple extra hours, but Bill could hardly resist the endless source of potential energy. He would just have to make sure he didn't take too much from his Pine Tree.


End file.
